<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiderman, new adventure by DarkZhadow1177</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359588">Spiderman, new adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZhadow1177/pseuds/DarkZhadow1177'>DarkZhadow1177</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Gore, Carnage killed Eddie, Crime Fighting, F/M, Multiverse, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Smol Peter Parker, Spiderman Noir has a blurry past, Spiderman Noir is a good friend to Peter Parker, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark is a teen, he can no longer return to his own world, one hell of a twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZhadow1177/pseuds/DarkZhadow1177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My try at making a Spiderman story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Olivia Octavius &amp; Peter Parker, Flash Thompson &amp; Venom Symbiote, Spiderman &amp; Spiderman Noir, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Noir~</p><p>The waterworks were pouring on these dark days of little Manhattan Here. I was tracking down the disgusting vermin Vulture, my investigations were proving fruitful in these days, as The Vulture was conspiring with the Green Goblin and others... </p><p>I swung my temper through to the carnival, what struck me as odd was the missing muscle of Goblins gang. My Demons where telling me that something was stinking of salty fish...... And bile of the sewage of the lizard, the poor doctor.... </p><p>Then there was a sound that caused me to fall to the cold ground... </p><p>"Pleasure of to accompany us Noir, we needed it..." The sick voice of the Goblin, then the lizard grabbed me with his tail to hold me down... </p><p>"Well, let's see if this book works on him..." Vulture said as I was still restrained. Then the Goblin held a large book, then I noticed that things in my vision we're going white, getting brighter. The book began to glow as the vile wrench began to read from the book as my vision began to blur... </p><p>My body started to grow numb and cold, the feeling was weird for my own tastes. All I could see was the white, then I felt the touch of a web, softer than my own webb's. I tried to grab onto it, then I felt the touch of another web and it began to tug on my leg... </p><p>I tried to resist from the pulling on my leg...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. late for classes....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ZZZ</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>ZZZ</p><p>Peter Parker was sleeping in his bed, oblivious to the fact that he had ear mufflers on his head so he couldn't hear his 5:30 am alarm. Peter opened his eyes, he immediately noticed the ear mufflers on his head, and as well as the sunlight pouring into his dorm room window. Meaning that it was the afternoon!! He was late for all of his classes! Peter yelled as he got up, dislodging a card on his chest. Peter picked it up and read it, he recognized the handwriting. 'Sleep tight porker! ~Flash Thomson' "Darn it Flash!" Peter said to himself, he got his clothes on and barged out of his dorm room, right into his good time friend Tony Stark. "Whoa there tiger, patrolling the big apple more important than college?" Tony joked with Peter, casually punching his shoulder in fun. Peter sighed."No, Flash Thomson put these ear mufflers on me, I've been sleeping all day..." he said to Tony, Tony laughed and then he remembered where he and Peter were supposed to be at this point of class."Hey, Dr Octavius is our current class at this time, and Flash Thomson is probably asleep. wanna get some revenge, eh?" Tony explained as he led Peter to their robotics class."Any trouble lately, any word from Venom?" Peter asked Tony, Tony shook his head on disagreement."No, but their's more sightings of Wilson Fisk, Electro, Rhino, Mr.Negative, Shocker and Most recently, The Mandarin...." Tony explained, they made their way to the other side of the college, even being seniors, they were always together in the same classes, Parker usually in fact always being the first one there before Tony. Peter was worried because he was Dr. Octavius's star pupil, always willing to help and always...............on time...............................crap.....</p><p>~meanwhile~</p><p>"And as you see, with this neural up-link, I can control these Prosthetic's with only my mind." Dr. Olivia Octavius said as her class watched, the two Prosthetic arms began to juggle many tennis balls at a time, some of the Students were amazed by this, while some other were being millennials and looking at their phones, one was taking selfies of her almost non-existent cleavage...........and Flash Thomson was face down asleep. Olivia blew air out of her mouth, then the doors to the classroom bursted open to reveal Tony Stark, late as ever."Ah, Mr.Stark.....finally decided to show up to class?" Dr. Octavius said, raising an eyebrow and having the Prosthetic arms cross themselves."Sorry Doctor, had to fly around and find a friend..." Tony said as Peter Poked his head out from over Tony's left side. Dr. Octavius's eyes widened."Peter Parker!? Where have you been?" Dr. Octavius asked both perturbed and shocked."Uh, hey Dr. Octavius.....sorry that I'm late, uh a certain 'flash drive' stopped my alarm..." Peter said as he held up the pair of ear mufflers from earlier, he looked over to Flash Thomson, Olivia put two and two together."FLASH THOMSON!!!" she yelled, getting everyone's attention as well as making Flash jump up."Wha- What? What happened, I was having a lucid dream, what happened?" "Care to explain why your going to detention for ruining Peter's sleep schedule?" Dr. Octavius asked the jock, he looked up to the door where Peter and Tony were."Report to the dean's office with one of your many excuses..." "But-" "Just go....now...." Olivia and Flash argued until Flash gave up, the rest of the class laughed at him as he got up and headed towards the door, shoving Peter roughly."Your fucking dead Parker...." Flash said with a venomous-like tone<br/>(Deadpool: hehe I saw what you did there!) to Peter as he stormed out the classroom. "Now Peter, since you are late for class, you can stay with me after class for the remainder to do your work for your other classes..." Dr. Octavius said and Peter nodded in agreement....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spider-man Noir vs. Venom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Chapter title is pretty self-explanatory, but Iron man, Peter and Doctor Olivia aid the Noir in fighting the symbiote super villain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night in the classroom...</p><p>Peter was with Dr. Octavia working on his missed work and Dr. Octavia was tinkering with the neural net of the prosthetic. Unbeknownst to Olivia, Tony was in his Iron man suit floating above the classroom looking down at Peter through the glass and somewhat helping Peter with the questions that Peter himself couldn't figure out, Olivia would occasionally look over to Peter and hear him talking to himself, not knowing that Peter was talking to Tony with an earpiece. Then Peter's Spidy-senses went off, Tony then heard Jarvis's say. "Sir the symbiote!" Iron man turned to see Venom coming towards him. "Dr. Octavia look out!" Peter yelled as he pushed her out of the way with his small frame as Iron man and Venom smashed through the window ceiling. "PETER PARKER!" Venom said as his long toung came out as he growled. Iron man then got up and looked over to Dr. Olivia and Peter. "Don't worry you two~" Was all Tony could say before Venom ripped some of the wall off and threw it at Iron man, sending him flying and pinning him down. Venom then advanced to the Teacher and Student and grabbed them by the necks. "Eyes,Lungs, Pancreas. So delicious..." Venom said as he licked Peter's face, but then one of the prosthetic's hit Venom in the back of his head with a bat and Venom dropped the two as he looked to the mechanical limb. Olivia was using the neural uplink and got in front of Peter."Stay Away from my Student!" she yelled as she made the prosthetic swing at Venom again and hit him in the jaw. Peter then sensed something else coming, Venom did as well but he wasn't fast enough as a table slammed down on his head, and to both Peter and Tony's surprise, Spider-man in black leather clothes on landed in front of Peter and Olivia. "Spider-man! Me and Peter will try and help Iron man, come on peter." Olivia said and 'Spider-man' grunted in a response as he engaged Venom. Peter and Dr. Octavia went to Iron man's aid trying to get the rubble off of him...</p><p>Venom regained his footing as he saw Peter Parker leave along with Dr. Octavia. "Don't let him get away!" Flash said, then a chair hit Venom in his head again, he turned his attention to the Spider-man that threw it. "Pay attention to your surroundings....Parasite scum...." Spider-Man Noir said, Venom growled at the insult towards him. "WE ARE NOT A PARASITE!" Venom growled as he picked up a seat and threw it at Spider-Man Noir, expecting him to jump and dodge it. Spider-Man Noir takes it to the face, not flinching at all. This surprised the symbiote as the force he threw the seat with would have sent the normal Spider-Man flying. Noir growled as the pain surged through his face, he then unhooked the gun from his back and aimed it at Venom, he then shot a web and hauled himself to Venom, and Venom charged in response. Dr. Octavia almost jumped from the gunshots, She and Peter got to Iron Man still pinned down and tried to help him. "Sorry for being a crummy superhero huh?" Iron Man joked as he tried to move the rubble off of him himself but Olivia stopped him. "No no, don't strain yourself. Peter grab that steel pole." Olivia said as she pointed out the steel bar near Peter's foot. Peter grabbed the pole and gave it to Olivia who rolled her sleeves up. Peter and Olivia stabbed into the rubble and began to put their weight onto it, slowly but surely the rubble lifted and Iron Man was freed...</p><p>Spider-Man Noir swung over and kicked Venom in the face, nailing his target. Venom stumbled back from the attack. Noir then shot his webs to restrain Venom, the webs then wrapped around Venom, Holding him down. Spider-Man Noir then rushed Venom, punching him in the face with a series of powerful slugging punches. Tony felt the weight on his left arm ease up, he moved it to use his blaster to try to help Dr. Octavia and Peter. "There...We....Go...." Iron Man said as he got out of the rubble. Dr. Olivia then grabbed Peter and pushed him to the emergency exit, now not needing to help Iron Man now. "Come on Peter, the exit is over there..."  she said as Peter was out of the room now, Olivia then rushed over to one of her many experiments, she remembered when she saw Venom and Spider-Man fight, the hulking monster stayed away from things that made loud sounds, she made her way to her experimental sonic amplifier device. She pulled it up and aimed it to the symbiote villain, Iron Man then was knocked over to her getting her aim off. Then the actual Normal Spider-Man showed up. "Hey buddy, glad you showed up for the party." Iron Man said, Olivia groaned as she got back up, she then re-aimed at Venom. Spider-man and Spider-Man Noir's Spidy Scenes went off...</p><p>This is gonna be loud...</p><p>Dr. Octavia turned the Sonic Amplifier on and she aimed it back at Venom again after almost losing her balance off again and shot the symbiote with it...</p><p>Venom shrieked in agony as his body undulated to the vibrations. The Symbiote then retracted to reveal Flash Thomson! Olivia turned the Sonic Amplifier off as she saw Flash's ears begin to bleed, Flash then dropped to the floor unconscious. Spider-Man Noir then took his leave, Iron Man Flew after him to stop him. "OH MY GOODNESS, FLASH!?" was what the dean said as she bursted through the door with arm-sling and two police officers with their guns aimed at Spider-Man and...Olivia...."Raise your hands where we can see them! Both of you!" the first officer said, Olivia tried to explain to the Dean and the Police of what happened. "Officers, Samantha, This isn't what it looks like!" she said as she waved her hands. "Yes, She's telling the truth~" "Zip it Spider Brain!" the second officer said with gun trained onto the red and blue superhero... </p><p>Spider-Man then looked to Olivia with a sorry look though his mask as he shot a web and escaped the classroom, the second officer then approached Olivia with a pair of hand-cuffs in his hands, Olivia didn't protest anymore as she turned around and was cuffed. The Ambulance was called for Flash. And Olivia, poor Olivia. As she was being escorted to the squad car, she saw Peter and Tony burst out the college before the other students to see her be shoved into the police car. Tears of hurt and blame fell down Peter's face, Now his only Parent-figure was in jail because of him, Olivia gave a small reassuring smile to Peter...</p><p>Peter couldn't take that smile as she hugged the closest person to him, witch happened to be Thor, he had just arrived as Heimdall told him that Thor should aid his allies. "Did I come at a wrong time?" he asked Tony...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trial and Court and A deal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Aftermath</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed and Flash was still unconscious as Venom had left him to find Peter Parker to bond with...</p><p>Meanwhile at the court where Olivia's trial was being held. "Doctor Olivia Octavius, You stand here being accused of assault and battery with an experimental sound distortion device that you yourself invented on one of your students, The currently still unconscious Flash Thomson who is at the Stark Industries hospital and is still unresponsive. You currently face ten to fifteen years without chance of parole, how do you plead?" The Jury said, reading out the charges."Innocent, You have to believe what I told you!" Olivia said as she and her Lawyer stood in defense. "Honestly Dr. Octavius, it is possible that with some of the evidence her to the court, I can believe that Spider-Man was there, But I cannot believe your other claims, Two Spider-Mans? Spider-Men? One dressed in Black and a fedora and there being the normal one, as well as Iron Man being there, and your absolutely crazy claim that Flash was this 'Venom' Villain." The Persecutor said, Being the very Lawyer of Olivia's former boss, Mr. Osborn. "*Sigh* Whatever, is there a verdict? Or do you want to still say that she's innocent Mr.Parker?" The corrupt Jury asked. Olivia looked to Peter in the crowd. He was still insisting that Olivia was innocent, Peter then looked as if he was having a inner conflict with himself...</p><p>Then he slumped his shoulders."No...I have changed my mind, We the people of New York City find Doctor Olivia Octavius....*Gulp* Guilty..." Peter says, he had already held the court for the past week in-sighting that Olivia was innocent. But Peter believed that Osborn bribed most people of the court...</p><p>The look of acceptance on Olivia's face is what broke Peter...</p><p>~Meanwhile~</p><p>Tony was at his condo, he wasn't called for jury duty as people believed that he was not a witness, he tried his best to help Peter as Olivia was the current acting guarding of Peter, Dispute him being nineteen. He was watching the live-feed in the court on his holo-scene. He then saw Peter's tearful face as he said 'guilty'. Then Tony felt like complete shit, dispute being a literal year away from the legal-drinking age, he went to the bucket of champagne and just took the whole bottle. He was sill wearing his suit. "Damn it Osborn... Greedy FUCK*hic*" Tony yelled later after drinking the whole damn bottle, now laying on his back facing up. "Sir is this really your best way of dealing with guilt and pain?" Jarvis rang up."*Sigh* No, Jarvis... That champagne was for if Olivia was Proven*hic* innocent..." "Sir, We have a visitor..." Jarvis said, Tony opened his eyes to see Spider-Man Noir standing on the wall as if it was a floor."So, You come to me~" Tony said, getting sober up real fast. Spider-Man Noir was messing with a rubix cube, ignoring Tony...</p><p>Then Peter opened and slammed the door of the condo. "Sir~" "I heard Jarvis..." Tony answered, Peter slumped to the ground, tucking his knees and arms up, putting his head down. Tony then made his way over to his friend."Hey buddy, you Mo'kay?" Tony said as he tried to reassure Peter, Noir dropped down as he gave up on the rubix cube and placed it down. "You heard the verdict...straight from my...." Peter trailed off as he noticed Noir standing there...</p><p>"Hello There..." Noir said.</p><p>(HA! I SAW THAT - DeadPool)</p><p>(GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ROBIN WILLIAMS! - Me)</p><p>Olivia was in her cell, sitting and counting the seconds. she didn't blame Peter...She still cared for him... It was just Spider-Man and Iron Man putting her here, she was livid about the two hero's. "Hm....funny seeing you at your lowest again, Olivia..." Osborn said as he entered the cell. Olivia glared at him as he walked towards her. "You know my intentions, why i'm here..." he hissed as he took a seat. "Whatever do you want, it's a no..." Olivia said as she turned her head to not look at Osborn. "Little Max might say something other..." Osborn said as he grabbed Olivia's chin, pulling at her heart strings of her son. Osborn was holding him against her, she believed that Osborn killed him, hence why she left his company. "He's still alive....in one of our secure facilities. That weapon you made is now in our hands, we just need to have the creator to replicate it... So for your son's sake... Do we have a deal?" Osborn said and grinned a sly grin... He knew that she wasn't going to say no. ".....Fine....I'll do it for my son...." she said, Osborn smiled. "There we go, now come..." he said as he had the officer he payed off to un-cuff Olivia. "My limousine will take us to the research complex." Osborn said, they made their way out and into the limo and they drove away to the Osborn building....</p><p> </p><p>Olivia had agreed to come back to a past she left to find a new life...well at least Peter is safe with Tony she thought....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Two Spider-men and a new perpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter and Tony were Questioning Spider-Man Noir on various things about him."So Where are you from, Phili? New Jersey?" Tony joked as he sat on a chair. "No....I believe that I,m from a different reality, Where I came from the deadly five mob caught me off guard and....they used some sort of book of magic on me and I soon saw white, and then I found myself free falling in down town Brooklyn, I swinged around until I saw that thing attack you(points at Tony)" Noir said to the two young adults, who still looked like children to him...</p><p>"Well, after you left...Our advanced robotics teacher was arrested and charged for almost killing Flash..." Peter said, slouching his shoulders again, catching Tony's attention again. "Hey chin up, we can still visit her, and plus we can prove to everyone about Flash Thomson." Tony said, not hearing the flying superhero entering the window. "I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY GLORIOUS VICTORY FROM ASGARD!" Thor yelled as he landed."Hey Thor..." Tony said, totally not pissed from Thor spilling honey mead onto the floor(Lies). Peter then straitened up as he saw Thor."Uh Hey Thor, this is another Spider-Man from another world..." Peter said gesturing to Noir. Thor looked to the Spider-Man who was at head-level with him, Thor was a bit drink with the honey mead. He smiled and held Mjölnir out to the Spider-man. "Thor Don't..." Tony said, Spider-man Noir looked at the hammer and figured that Thor was giving it to him, Noir grabbed the hammer and Thor in a joke lets go of the hammer. But the hammer didn't go down.... Peter, Tony and Thor's eyes all widen at this scene, Noir then saw their faces. "Um....Was something supposed to happen?" Noir questioned the three Avengers..."Yeah..." Peter said...</p><p>~Hours later~</p><p>Olivia was in her old lab, All of it was unchanged. "Now then, give me some space for my work..." she said, Osborn grinned as he left. Olivia then began her work, on a suit for her to work with. She went over to her old 3D printer and started sketching out her suit, selecting the materials and colors for it. The printer started to create the suit for her, she then looked around for more tools to work with. She then found her old green goggles along with a white lab coat, as she reached down to grab the goggles, a small picture of her class fell out of her pocket. She picked it up, Olivia saw all of her students with her standing in the middle, with Tony and Peter next to her sides, that was the day peter's aunt May passed away from a burglary gone wrong. That Spider-Man didn't come save the day that day, Peter was devastated after that, his grades fell and he was just so depressed after that day. Olivia and Tony tried to help him, Olivia acting as a new parental guardian and Tony even offered for Peter to live with him, Tony even had Peter's college expenses payed off. Olivia felt some tears well up in her eyes, she and Peter had the best Teacher and Student friendship that she ever noticed, Peter reminded her of her son Maxwell, he was so innocent. That Damn Spider-Man, he was as horrible as Jay Johna Jameson said on the dally bugle was. Olivia mentally vowed to get revenge on not only Osborn....BUT SPIDER-MAN AS WELL!! She then put her suit on after it was finalized , she then worked on and old schematic of neural-extremities inter-phase backpack limbs...</p><p>~Meanwhile~</p><p>Venom was controlling a Worker at Stark Industries, it was going through the woman's memories, her name was Pepper Pots, CFO of the company and a adviser of Tony Stark, then Venom found out that Tony Stark had a roommate living with him, Peter Parker...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mr Parker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter brings Noir with him around New York City, the Daily Bugle and even a tangle with the Shocker at a bank, but Noir fight a bit too brutal for Peter's taste...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later at Tony's condo~</p><p>Peter was talking with Noir about this new world he was in, and that for the time being there had to be two Spider-men now. "Noir, while two Spider-Men are a good thing, you need to at least have to come with me to my part-time job...The Daily Bugle..." Peter said as he was looking around for some new clothes for Noir to wear while being normal."What do you do at the Daily Bugle?" Noir asked Peter. "Well Photography, taking pictures of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. And Tony and Thor are in Antarctica, looking for one of the Mandarin rings..." Peter explained, Spider-Man Noir took his mask off, he looked like Peter but older, he had a very noticeable scar on his mouth. Peter wondered where Noir got if from. "Where did you get that scar?" Peter asked, Noir looked to Peter. "I got it from when I lost someone close to me, later I decided to become the Noir after that." Noir said to the teen...</p><p>Later Peter and Noir now in a white trench-coat and fedora on entered the Daily bugle building. People gave Noir weird looks as they passed him, Noir would look back at them and they would stop doing it and leave him alone. Soon Peter and Noir were in Jay Johna Jameson's office. "Ah Peter good to see you, Where have you been? Who's your friend?" Jay asked as he shook Peter's hand talking about Noir in the room."Sorry I've not been here, I had jury duty... And this is my....cousin, John. he's visiting from new jersey..." Peter explained as he gestured to Noir. Jay looked at Noir, and Noir glared at him, making him uneasy. "He's not that much of a talker..." Peter said, nervously nudging Noir. "Well, if he can help you, there might be a job for him. So you got any word about this new Black leather Spider-Man eh?" Jay Johna asked Peter. "Oh, yeah..." Peter answers him. "He's been seen with our normal Spider-Man, Meaning that their might be more Spider menaces out there..." Johna continued. "As well as the news of your teacher, Doctor Olivia Octavius has disappeared from her prison cell..." he added...</p><p>Peter Blinked. "Wait What? She disappeared?" he asked Johna, he was slightly worried. Let alone if she escaped, she had always cared about peopled well being. Could Oscorp be involved? "Peter, Mary Jane is waiting for you in your office cell, she wanted to talk with you..." Jay Johna Jameson said, Peter and Noir went to Peter's office, and yes Mary was there. "Hey Pete?" MJ said as she saw Noir."Who's this?" she asked, pointing at the neighborhood watch looking person. "Uh, he's uh...This is Spider-Man Noir, he's from another universe...But when he's not Spider-Man Noir, He's john, my cousin...living with me, Tony and Thor." Peter said as Noir nodded and bowed his fedora."Jay Johna said that Olivia is missing, the Prison she was in didn't know how she escaped." "Osborn was there when she escaped..." MJ said after Peter talked. "How~" "I was going to see her when I saw her and Osborn entered one of Osborn's limo, together..." MJ said to the pair of webbed crusaders. "To Oscorp Industries..." Peter said, almost defeated. "The Only Question is: Why did she go with this Green Goblin?" Noir asked the pair."Who? It was Osborn that took her..." MJ said, confused. "Never mind..." Noir answered, then the TV went off with a live feed."~Just in, The villain known as The Shocker is robbing a bank in west avenue~" the reporter said, MJ didn't need to see to know that Peter and Noir were gone, Noir's Trench coat was still there...</p><p>"Go Gett'em Tigers..." she said...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>